Grand Magic Games X806: Day Three: Ghosts of Steel
Main Page - Grand Magic Games X806 "Hello viewers, and welcome back!" The announcer Jerry sounded off, signaling the return to events after a brief respite from the first two rounds. "We're half way through the day's festivity's. So without further addo, let's get onto the third match of the day." THe crowd cheared, and the announcer turned to his cohort. "Tell us about our next contenders, Bob." "Well Jerry, we've got a yet another returning contender today." The second announcer said. "He gave us a hell of a showing in the first round. But after loosing to Nirvana's Peace yesterday, he may be looking for a bit of revenge. So please, join me in once again welcoming Rift Grimm!" The spectators roared in anticipation as Rift walked out onto the stage. "Yeah, yeah, like I didn't hear enough about that from the Pyro." He glanced across the way at the Nirvana's Peace spectators area, wondering of he'd be pitted against Erica again. "Yeah... Not a chance of that." "And now. From Nirvana's Peace." Jerry cut in again. "We've yet to see him compete, but he's no doubt seen what he's up against. SO let's hope he can use that knowledge to good use in today's event. Put your hands together for Ryder Drizzgul!" Ryder marched onto the field like a warrior on duty. He kept his eyes on Rift, analyzing the Blazing Soul Mage. He'd remembered watching him duke it out with Erika the other day. Luckily he'd seen most of Rift's spells and his battle style and it was no secret that these factors gave Ryder the advantage. Ryder walked forward, a blank expression on his face. He eventually stood just a few feet before his rival for the day. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ryder Drizzgul and I'll be your opponent as you will be mine." He extended his arm, offering a handshake. "Yep, thrown into the frey, right?" Rift chuckled, shaking Ryder's hand. The two to them stepped apart, and Rift began looking over the armband he'd been given listing the spells he'd taken hold of. With a shrug, he cracked his knuckles and took a fighting stance. "Guess that Erica chick told you all about me, huh?" "Three... Two... One..." The announcer called over a roaring crowd. "Begin!" Ryder quickly used his Take Over magic, becoming Jokull. He stood, waiting for Rift's move so he could move on with his. "Erika told me nothing, I merely observed your match and took the spells that seemed the most useful to me." Rift took a few steppes backwards, Rolling one of his shoulders to loosen himself up. "Took what you liked the look of, huh? I can respect that." He grinned his toothy grin at him, placing his hands together. "Didn't grab this one though..." He dropped to one knee and slammed his hands towards the ground, producing a dull grey glow. "Iron Make: Bandsaw!" A barrage of sharp metal bands launched forth, tearing up the ground on there way towards Ryder. "Appearance was the last thing in my mind. It was their usage in combat that struck me." Ryder simply threw his hands out to the side, generating mass amounts of ice that caught and froze the metal bands within them. He lowered his hands as he focused his attention on Rift. "You shouldn't boast so much about your power, it tends to lead to overconfidence leading to your downfall." He summoned Icicle above his head, sharp side pointed at Rift. "After all, isn't that how you ended up losing to Erika?" Ryder launched the attack as well as adding salt to Rift's wound of losing the last battle. Rift's eyebrow twitched, but his grin persisted, even as the large mass of ice bared down on him. "Iron Make: Auger!" With a swing of his fist, a massive cone of metal sprang forth, shredding though his frozen bands, the icicle flying at him, and the wall Ryder had made to defend himself. "Fine, no talking." He said, running after his own spell. In the blind spot his drill had created, he drew back his arm, creating a large metal cleaver almost three stories tall, and swung it at his opponent. "Iron Make: Guillotine!" "One hand" Ryder thought to himself, judging by the size of the cleaver, the attack wouldn't be very swift with Rift using a single hand. The Take Over Mage decided to counter with one of Rift's attacks. "Iron-Make: Chains!" The chains of iron sprang up from the ground and coiled around the cleaver, although it did very little besides slow the movement speed of Rift's attack, it granted Ryder the time to evade the attack. Ryder followed up with his Ice-Make Kunai He threw the kunai at Rift in an attempt to scratch the man up a bit. Or to use as a warning to make the man back up. Letting his cleaver fall aside, Rift crafted a large tower-shield to defend himself. He charged through Ryder's kunai assault, the blades bouncing off and breaking against his metal. Only a few feet from his opponent, Rift swung the shield outwards to knock Ryder off balance, then, crafting a large metal gauntlet over his fist, threw a strong left hook. "Iron Make: Impact!" Ryder was surprised, his opponents battle style was completely different from the day before. He shouldn't have expected the match to be the same as Erika's but he did. A massive miscalculation on his part. Ryder was only able to cast his Sub-Zero Body on the moments notice. Despite being struck by Rift's attack. The contact caused Rift's gauntlet to freeze over. It was dangerous for Rift to make any physical contact now, or else he'd wind up a popsicle. Ryder recovered from the attack "Ice-Make: Hand Blade!" Ryder charged at Rift with his hands being covered with sharp blades of ice. He lunged forward, prepared to stab the Iron-Make Mage. Shaking the gauntlet off before the cold could each him, He baclstepped, giving himself a bit of distance, and glanced at his spell list. "Might as well try one." He stopped a moment, readying to intercept Ryder's charge. "Betsalel Form!" His body flashed, turning black and semi-transparent. his head and torso remained somewhat clear, but his limbs turned almost jet black. Ryder drew in close, and when he made his first attack, Rift flopped onto his back and sunk into a black spot in the ground. Faster than lightning, he sprang out of the ground behind him. "Iron Make:-!" he roared, crafting a large lance with a drill instead of a blade. "Auger!" Ryder quickly turned himself around as Rift casted his spell. He swapped forms, turning into Dynadin. His outfit changed to a soldiers attire, silver in color and he seemed to get slightly taller. He was also equipped with a greatsword which felt like a lightweight dagger to him in this state. He took the massive sword in held it in his right hand and extended his left hand at Rift's drill attack. "Iron-Make: Longsword!" He molded a blade that extended and intercepted the attack, sparks began to fly at the collision of the two attacks. Ryder continued to hold Dynadin's sword in the other hand, prepared to defend. With a quick thrust, Rift snapped the longsowrd spell. He didn't advance however, he twirled his weapon a few times and jabbed the drill end into the ground. He glanced at his free hand, not but a black shape, and began to laugh. "Damn... This feels weird. But Shadow Magic's pretty damn handy, huh?" It seemed to be a rhetorical question, seeing as he kept laughing without waiting for an answer. Suddenly, he spun his drill-lance over in his hand and threw it at Ryder like a javelin. The moment it left his hands, he sank to the ground and called. "Shadow Animate!" Ryder's shadow peeled of the ground behind him, looking to entrap him and keep him in place long enough for the drill to find it's mark. Ryder held the sword with both of his hands, an uncommon thing unless he was prepping for a certain spell. Ryder began to spin as he gained momentum, his blade illuminated with silver magic power. "Cyclone Blade!" He spun around at a high speed, slicing the shadow of himself, however he didn't completely destroy it. His momentum knocked the drill-lance of course as it struck the blade, locking into the nearby terrain. Still not content, he jumped height into the air, using his ethernano to boost his jump. He was over Rift's head, a smirk emerged on his face. "Descending Punishment!" He came crashing down with full force, the blade illuminated once more. "Iron Make: Metal Slayer!" With a wide grin, Rift slammed his fists together, drawing a large, broadsword with a studded blade. The studs began circling around the edge of the blade, whirling and screeching like a chainsaw. The two weapons made contact, and a spiderweb of cracks shot through the floor under Rift's feet. The force knocked the two mages apart, Rift skidded back on one knee, his screeching broadsword skipping off the ground, and he extended his other hand. "Dark Gravity!" Struggling to stand, Ryder could only kneel as his own spell was used to crush him into the ground. Ryder glanced at Rift, already having used this spell once, it was most useful for the situation at hand. "Iron-Make: Chains!" The chains sprung from the ground around Rift's feet. They were over his head for a moment before coiling around his legs up to his neck. They constricted his lower body, forcing his legs together. The main objective was to coil his legs and lower them to cancel the spell. The chains gripped to Rift's hands, they began their main mission. Rift sank to the ground, buying him the slightest amount to time to mount a defense. He swung his metal slayer over his head, cleaving and snapping the links of Ryder's chains the moment they contacted the blade's whirling teeth. Scrap metal fell all around him, and he ended the motion by carving his blade through the ground before him. "Damn... Is that what I do to people?" Unfortunately, the motion also broke his concentration, freeing Ryder from the effects of his last spell. Rift didn't seem to mind this though, looking at Ryder a moment before brandishing the screeching blade. "You know... If you couldn't tell from the name: I made this thing to cleave through metal. Shields and other weapons 'n stuff." He grinned again, taking a fighting stance. "Never thought I'd have to use it against one of my own spells though..." "Indeed, It's an eye opening thing when you are subject to your own spells." Ryder rose up to his feet. No matter how much he wanted to go against it, Rift's Metal Slayer made it near impossible for his spells to injure him in the slightest as Dynadin. "Maybe I made a poor decision switching from Jokull too soon." Ryder swapped forms again returning to Jokull however the damage the form sustained earlier hadn't completely recovered. "Ice-Make: Circular Saw Blade!" Ryder molded a circular saw blade of ice before swinging it forward. It tore through the terrain leaving tracks in it's wake as it closed in on Rift. Grinning widely, Rift stepped just out of the path of the saw-blade ans swung his screeching sword into it. The ice didn't so much cut than it did shatter, littering the ground behind him with tiny chunks of ice. "Sorry dude, your ice ain't going to do jack against my metal." He raised his hand, crafting what looked like a large assault rifle but with far more barrels than it should have. He braced it on his forearm, then opened fire. Iron Make: Patriot Guns!" As bullets filled the air, With his other hand, he extended two fingers, conjuring a number of pitch black orbs, and loosing them into the barrage. "Let's try this... Orbes of Darkness!" Ryder encased himself in his Ice-Make: Ball in which protected him from Rift's attack. This ice seemed much more durable than the other ice spells Ryder had used, it could be compared to the hardest of steel in fact. With the attack subsiding, the ice ball dissipated. "I would like to test your knowledge if you don't mind." Ryder stepped forward, a smirk on his face. "You are aware an Ice Mage can control how durable their ice is correct? So, if I could do this all along, why do you think I haven't?" He set up the Iron-Make Springtrap numerous spring traps appeared on the ground around him. Rift sank to the ground . "Iron Make: Bandsaw!" His bands leaped forth, coiling around the traps Ryder had just laid, ensuring that they couldn't go off. "Thought you didn't want to talk?" He rushed at him, clasping his hands together. "Iron Make: Auger!" Three large drills ripped out of the ground, each one headed for Ryder. Within an instant Ryder used his Icicle summoning three massive icicles to match the drills. Ryder jumped into the air, using his ethernano to boost the jump ending up to nearly 10 meters high. The icicles were now as durable as steel as they each collided with a drill, not even a scratch was visible on the icicles. "You're putting words in my mouth. I merely suggested we keep our confidence from clouding our judgement. You're the one who insisted on no longer speaking." He used his Ice-Make: Ball n' Chain, the chain attached tightly to Rift's legs with the ball weighting him down. He followed up with Iron-Make: Buzz-saw and his own variation, Ice-Make: Circular Saw Blade as he landed on the ground he swung them forward in unison, shredding across the ground as they made their way to Rift. "The answer is that I was observing your tactics and battle style to see how you reacted to certain situations." Ryder's plan was to use the Iron-Make spell to cause Rift to use his Metal Slayer leaving him open to the frigid circular saw blade. While the ice spells were now as hard as steel the properties weren't similar. The ball holding Rift in place. Regardless of how Rift reacted, he couldn't avoid both of the sharp saws. Rift prepared for another strike, watching his drills clash with Ryder's ice. He moved to re-position himself, when he felt the icy cuffs close around his ankles. "The hell?" He tugged hard, but they stayed firm. he swatted them with his Metal slayer a few times, and though he did significant damage to them, failed to brake their hold. Looking back at the sawblades coming at him, and still transformed into the takeover form he'd taken, he smirked to himself. "Well... Good thing I took this one. Shadow Body!" The two saw blades crashed into eachother, but Rift had dropped out of the way just in time. He'd sunk into a black spot on the ground, which raced across the floor towards Ryder. Rift slowly began to emerge again as he drew closer, but with him, came a massive cleaver. He launched himself off the ground, swinging the huge blade straight up at his opponent. "iron Make: Guillotine!" Ryder used ice beneath his feet to swiftly maneuver himself away from Rift's blade he once more used his Ice-Make: Ball n' Chain the weight of the ball would pull Rift down and cause him to crash into the ground. The impact would cause significant damage if Rift didn't react in time. Category:GranCrux Category:Grand Magic Games X806 Category:Storyline